techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Karelian rye-crusted pastries with egg butter
Description 4 servings, 60 minutes preparation Ingredients Filling *2 cups water *1 cup uncooked rice *2 cups milk *salt Crust *1/2 cup water *1 teaspoon salt *1 cup rye flour *1/4 cup all-purpose flour Baste *1/2 cup butter melted egg butter *1/2 cup butter at room temperature *2 hard-boiled egg, chopped *pinch freshly ground white pepper (optional) *pinchd ground ginger (optional) Directions For the Filling In a saucepan combine the water and rice. Bring to a boil. Stir, cover, and cook over low heat for 20 minutes, stirring occasionally. Add the milk, cover, and continue cooking until the milk is completely absorbed and the rice is soft and creamy. Season with salt. Preheat oven to 500 degrees F. Line a baking sheet with parchment paper. To prepare the pastry, in a medium-sized bowl, combine the water, salt, and Rye and white flours to make a stiff dough. Shape the dough into a log and cut into 16 parts. Shape eah part into a round. On a lightly floured board, roll out each round into a 6-inch circle. Spread about 3 tablespoons of filling evenly on each round. Fold two opposite edges of the pastry over the filling and crimp the edges of the dough toward the center to make an oval-shaped pastry, allowing about 1/2-inch of the crust to overlay the filling and leaving the center of the filling exposed. Place on the prepared baking sheet. In a small bowl, stir together the melted butter and hot milk and brush on the pastries. Bake for 10 to 15 minutes, brushing once during baking, until the pastries are golden on the edges. Reove from the oven and brush again. To prepare the egg butter, ina small bowl, cream the butter. Stir in the eggs. Season with the white pepper and ground ginger, if desired. Serve the egg butter at room temperature. Cool the pastrises and serve with the egg butter. For the Pastry In a medium sized bowl, combine the water, salt, and Rye and white flours to make a stiff dough. Shape the dough int a log and cut into 16 parts. Shape each part into a round. Spread aobut 3 tablespoons of filling evenly on each round. Fold two opposite edges of the pastry over the filling and leaving the center of the fillikng exposed. Place on the prepared baking sheet. In a small bowl, stir together themelted butter and hot milk and brush on the pstries. Bake for 10 to 15 minutes, brushing once during baking, until the pastries are golden on the edges. Remove from the oven and brush again. For the egg butter In a small bowl, cream the butter. Stir in the eggs. Season wiht the white pepper and ground ginger, if desired. Serve the egg butter at room temperature. Cool the pastries and server with the egg butter. Other Links See also Category:Finnish SnacksCategory:Snacks Category:Recipes Category:Finnish Recipes category:flour Recipes category:ginger Recipes category:white pepper Recipes category:rye flour Recipes category:butter Recipes category:water Recipes category:cream Recipes category:egg Recipes category:salt Recipes category:rice Recipes category:milk Recipes category:egg Recipes category:Rye Recipes